Poseído por el diablo
by MagicalImli
Summary: Un grave problema le sucede a la familia Sabaku no. Cada cierto integrante de la familia pasando de generación en generación es poseído por demonios. En este caso fue al hijo menor de todos: Gaara ...¡y tenia que ser el diablo! (AU) . Este fic participa en el reto especial: Halloween del foro La Aldea Oculta Entre las Hojas.


**Disclaimer :** Naruto es propiedad de Kishimoto, pero la trama es mía.

 **Este fic participa en el reto especial: _Halloween_ del foro La Aldea Oculta Entre las Hojas**

 **Personaje de Naruto que escogí:** Sabaku no Gaara

 **Personaje elegido de el reto:** El Diablo

 **Palabras:** 2.395

* * *

 _"Velad, porque vuestro adversario el diablo, anda alrededor buscando a quién devorar- Pedro 5:8"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **OoOoOoOo**

Era pasada la medianoche y él estaba aterrado , sentía que algo le volvería a aparecer , sin embargo lo quiso ignorar. Entró al cuarto oscuro, se arrodilló y prendió unas tres velas. Se persignó y mirando una fotografía de una mujer rubia de corta melena y ojos verdes , cerró los ojos y comenzó a orar. En medio de sus oraciones comienzan a involucrarse susurros ajenos en su mente, impidiendo concentrarse.

—¡No!—se dijo el pelirrojo intentando desesperado volver al rezo, noto que los susurros se hacen mas desesperante-¡Ya basta!-se tomó de sus pelirrojos cabellos y comenzó a sudar, apretó los dientes y presionó sus manos comenzando a gritar—: ¡Dios todopoderoso, ten piedad de mi!

De repente sintió como su cuerpo se durmió e desvaneció , todo había acabado , la vela se apago y Gaara quedo un momento inconsciente. Luego despertó y se dirigió a la salida.

Bajó las escaleras y se encontró con una bella rubia con alta coleta, lindo peto anaranjado anudado entre sus pechos y una falda de mezclilla azul , que venía con unas bolsas de compras. Al verlo, dejó las bolsas y fue a saludarlo. La mirada de Gaara se volvió coqueta y se desabrocho un poco la camisa a cuadros que llevaba mientras Ino se acercaba.

—Amor, todo va a estar bien. Piensa en esto, tu enfermedad es tratable—dijo plantandole un beso.

Hace un momento Ino había presenciado una pequeña descompensación en la salud mental de Gaara , por ello, quiso recompensarle con regalos que estimularan su mente.

Todo lo que Ino hablaba eran voces lejanas para Gaara ya que el solo tenía deseo de tocar su cuerpo y intimidar con ella. Miraba a Ino sensualmente y con la sonrisa ladeada. Ino se percató y puso rostro pícaro.

—¿Sucede algo?—dijo tocándole el pecho.

Gaara ladeo el rostro para verla desde otra perspectiva,lamió su labio inferior y acaricio el mentón de la rubia.

—Ya lo hicimos anoche —dijo besándolo.

—Pues este es otro día—dijo acariciándole la mejilla con su mejilla derribando su duro corazón.

—G Gaara, por favor—decía sumida en su totalidad. Gaara tocaba su espalda lentamente con sus manos y la apretaba contra si. Moldeaba su cintura y caderas hasta llegar a sus muslos acariciándolos y apretándolos suavemente sin dejar de besar su cuello y jadear en su oreja —¡Ah!

Ino besaba alocadamente su boca sin dejar de suspirar y acariciaba su rostro, mientras el pelirrojo intentaba subir su corta falda corta y bajarle sus cuadros.

—¿Aquí?—preguntó incrédula Ino.

—¿Y en donde más quieres?—reclamó el muchacho.

Tomó de la mano al pelirrojo y corriendo lo llevó a su cuarto. En cuanto llegaron Ino se saco sus cuadros, mientras Gaara bajó su cierre del pantalón y sacó su intimidad . Ino se sentó en un mueble en una esquina, puso sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del agua-marina mientras Gaara le desanudo el peto y saco uno de sus beteles, bajando el brasier y dejando ver uno de sus grandes senos. En ese momento la mirada de el chico era como la de un león a punto de comerse a su presa.

Lo aprieta, lo masajea, succiona el pezón, lo muerde y abre mas la boca saboreando todo el seno dejándo liberar esos enormes gemido que quería escuchar y dejando que una de sus manos juegue con sus cabellos de forma alocada. Suelta con fuerza el pezón para después volverlo a masajear y de inmediato su otra fuerte mano se dirigió al clítoris de la chica para jugar con el un momento, moviendo de arriba hacia abajo medianamente rápido y fuerte dejando expulsar un liquido blanquecino de sus labios vaginales.

Gaara rió con malicia y se volvió a lamer los labios gozando de los gemidos de su victima, puso su dedo indice y del medio dentro de su intimidad y lo movió con ligera rapidez dejando sin voz ni aire a la de ojos celestes. Luego sacó los dedos y la chica vuelve a expulsar mas liquido. El rojizo toma de sus caderas mientras su otra mano abraza su espalda, comienza a dirigirse rápidamente hacia ella penetrándola de golpe.

Ino notaba que su novio la embestía con intensidad, cada vez mas fuerte, mas rápido y sin un poco de compasión, y el solamente se aferraba en ella

 _"Lo esta haciendo muy fuerte"_ pensó.

Ino comenzó a sentirse demasiado extasiada, estaba demasiado aferrada a su espalda y agarrando de su camisa, comenzó a exclamar monosílabos y a casi desgarrarle el cabello. En un momento, el clímax comenzó a subir y los gemidos de ambos comenzaron a sentirse mas fuertes y rápidos. Ino sentía que la capacidad de Gaara se hacia cada vez alta, le parecía sobre-humano todo esto, sentía que la agarraba con fuerza sobrenatural, lo vió otra vez mas y llevaba en su rostro una sonrisa enfermiza.

" _¿Gaara?_ " pensó anonadada ,cerró sus ojos nuevamente y al abrirlos sintió como los gemidos de Gaara se convirtieron en gemidos roncos y gruesos y la chica comenzó a asustarse.

—¿G-Gaara?—preguntó con terror.

Los gemidos continuaron y ahora se hicieron notar aun mas extraños. Ino asustada sentía que ya no lo disfrutaba sino que le asustaba y comenzaba a zafarse de el, pero el la contra-atacaba con besos, y toqueteando su seno . A la rubia ya no le gustaba pero estaba acorralada, la escena sexual ya estaba a punto de que terminar, y ya veía que en cualquier momento perdería la cordura . Fue cuando tomó una botella de vidrio y la rompió sobre su hombro.

Gaara de dolor terminó en el suelo sangrando en su hombro, gritaba por un dolor muy punzante, pero luego se sentó y puso sus manos en su cabeza y comenzó a susurrar a los de su mente -" _Vete de aquí"_.

—¿Perdón?—decía enojada Ino.

—¡Vete de aquí!— seguía el monólogo susurro que se convirtió en un ruego con más angustia. Ino tomó sus cuadros se los puso, se abrochó el sostén y su peto y tomó a Gaara de el cuello diciendo:

—¿Qué demonios te pasa eh? ¿Qué crees que soy , un trapo?

Gaara la ignoró y retomó la miraba al suelo, tomó fuertemente de sus cabellos y comenzó a rezar en voz alta.

—¡Ay! ¿Una descompensación? —dijo desesperada Ino buscando sus remedios.

—¡Padre nuestro que estas en los cielos!—comenzó a gritar con todo su cuerpo tiritando, sus ojos llorosos y sudando, mientras escuchaba nuevamente esas voces lejanas— ¡Ya basta!—decía inclinando su cabeza mas a sus rodillas. Ino tomó sus remedios y se los mostró.

—Tómalos—dijo con ternura. Pero la mirada que le dió Gaara fue tan fuera de sí, llegando al punto de que sus ojos salían de su rostro, asustando a la rubia. La miraba con malicia largamente dejando su corazón gélido como una roca, no podía respirar y el miedo se la comía, fue cuando Gaara se paro muy rápido, y comenzó a acercarse a ella tan rápido que Ino sintió que estaba con sobre adrenalina y salió corriendo gritando. Gaara tomo un cuchillo y lo lamió, corriendo tras la rubia.

Ino entro en un cuarto ,no supo cual y sin que el se diese cuenta, se escondió en el closet, el muchacho abrió la puerta de golpe y la comenzó a buscar. Asustada no se lograba controlar ella estaba con extremo miedo. Gaara comenzó a buscar por todos lados , parte por parte , hasta que vio en el armario vecino. Lo abrió y no vio nada. Mira por el hueco entre las tablas de la puerta y Ino en vez de ver el verde aguamarina de su novio ve un rojo carmesí claro con una pupila pequeña negra, y también sintió como su respiración era extraña y muy fuerte, era más, se le lograban escuchar extraños rugidos. Ino dió un salto y se tapo la boca para no gritar, Gaara dejó la habitación y apagó la luz.

Ino salió de el armario y se preguntó que rayos fue lo sucedió. ¿Que estaba pasando?.

Gaara sufría una grave bipolaridad, indicada por su psiquiatra y era medicamentada, pero ahora por lo que pasaba sentía que estaba alucinado o a lo mejor todo era una pesadilla. ¿Desde cuando ve ojos así ? y ¿por que vio escuchó esos gemidos en su novio y esos rugidos y respiración tan extraña? . Asustada intentó llamar a la policía desde el teléfono y siente como la llamada se cortó de golpe. Gaara había desconectado el teléfono.

" _-Rayos_ pensó.

Justamente la habitación en que había entrado era de Gaara, vió algunos diarios guardados añejos y comenzó a hojearlo, en ese momento vió la foto de la madre del pelirrojo anunciando un caso de exorcismo. Ino siguió leyendo y se percato que a Karura, las posesiones le sucedían a seguido y con altos riesgos, también decía que la familia Sabaku no estaba sometida a esas posesiones de forma generativa, ya que la abuela de Gaara había muerto por lo mismo y que atacaba a cada cierto integrante familiar y ahora a Ino logró encajar algunas cosas sobre lo que sucedía . Tomó su celular y marcó el número de su amigo Shikamaru que era policía, que creyó que el le ayudaría ya que el era experto en esto. Lo estaba llamando caminando en círculos, pero sintió que alguien la tomó por detrás amenazándola con un cuchillo en el cuello.

—Habla y te descuartizo en un segundo—dijo Gaara con frialdad. Ino jadeaba ,mirando aterrada a su espalda sin voltearse ,soltó el celular.

—¡No me mates!... ¡por favor, no te eh echo nada!—dijo jadeante y aterrada.

Gaara lamió su oreja y ella grito. Puso el cuchillo en sus cienes y comenzó a decir groserías y a reírse por lo bajo.

Ino le dió un fuerte codazo en el estómago haciendo gritar al pelirrojo, le quitó el cuchillo, se alejó rápidamente de el y le amenazó.

—¿Qué hiciste con mi novio?—amenazó fríamente.

—Yo soy tu nuevo novio—rió el aguamarina.

—¿Donde esta Gaara?—dijo más seria y furiosa.

—Me lo comí—seguía riendo el chico.

—¡Regresame a mi novio!—dijo iracunda la rubia.

Gaara se le acercaba y Ino mas le mostraba el cuchillo.

—¡Gaara amor estés donde estés, yo llamare a un sacerdote ya se tu problema!—gritaba por todos lados ,mientras el joven carcajeaba.

—¿Para que quieres llamar a un sacerdote, si conmigo no valen la pena?—decía muy arrogante.

—¿Quién eres?—preguntó Ino.

—¿Quieres saber?—decía con risa.

—¡Carajos, responde!— gritó irritada.

—¡Yo soy la reencarnación a la maldad!—gritó furioso con demoníaca doble voz, des-configurando toda su mandíbula— ¡Fíjate con quien hablas mocosa!

Ino abrió grandemente los ojos y comenzó a tiritar mas de la cuenta, ya no sentía su cuerpo y sus lagrimas comenzaron a caer sobre sus mejillas. Lo que escucho y vio no parecío ser su novio.

Gaara comenzó a avanzar y Ino a retroceder.

—Aléjate —decía.

Gaara seguía avanzando y ahora mas rápido riendo descomunalmente.

—¡Gaara!—gritaba Ino

Gaara logró acorralarla, dejando una distancia muy corta entre ambos, este tomó de su mentón y la rubia lanzó el cuchillo al aire rompiendo una especie de bomba que comenzó a emitir gas. Ino se despegó de Gaara mientras este desesperado buscaba a la rubia. Ino salió de la casa se colocó una larga chaqueta, dejó el cuchillo y fue corriendo hasta la iglesia.

Gaara la sintió salir y comenzó a seguirla corriendo, y al verla nuevamente se topo con un hombre con sotana negra ,piel blanca y ojos de gato que estaba con un rosario en su mano, era el sacerdote Yamato que estaba a su lado.

El endemoniado se enfureció y saco de su mano el cuchillo que había dejado Ino votado ,comenzó a correr hacia ella, mientras el sacerdote no se dio cuenta y quedo impactado por la velocidad de el hombre. El ojeroso aguamarina tomo de la cintura de la chica para enterrarle el cuchillo en el estomago,Yamato sacó el agua bendita y no alcanzó porque antes sintió una corrida de sonidos estridentes. De un segundo a otro Gaara volvió en si votando lágrimas impactado.

—¡Lo siento...Ino! —lamentó para luego caer al suelo.

Ino impactada vió de donde salieron esas balas que perforaron la espalda del pelirrojo, detrás de el había un chico de pelo negro con una coleta apuntandolo con un arma.

—S-Shikamaru—dijo impactada en voz baja—Osea signifa que si...

—Yo lo siento amiga—dijo el chico aproblemado—pero yo llevo este caso.

Ino siguió viendo a la nada, se arrodilló , comenzó a gritar y a llorar desconsoladamente por su novio.

Estando en el hospital a Ino le avisaron que Gaara ya no presentaba señales de vida, Ino no lo soportó y abrazó a su mejor amigo.

—Shikamaru, ahora estoy sola...y mi niña...Gaara nunca logro enterarse—dijo entre llantos.

—Tranquila, tu y tu niña tendrán un padre—dijo alegre-—Porque yo lo seré.

—¡Shikamaru!—dijo anonadada sin salir de el trance Ino.

—Eres mi mejor amiga, no pienso dejarte sola—decía eso mientras que Ino lloraba con más ganas.

\- oOo **Cuatro años después** oOo-

.

.

.

Era nuevamente de noche y Ino estaba en el living con una chica pelirroja con unas colas largas y un fleco hacia al lado dejando ver medio ojo derecho. Tenía los ojos agua-marinos como su padre pero con las pestañas como las de su madre, algo pecosa y muy bajita. Vestía un vestido burdeos con un chaleco beich y medias grises ella era Inoue.

Ambas estaban jugando a las muñecas cuando llegó Shikamaru de sus compras.

—¡Papá!—dijo la niña alegremente.

—¡Hola bebe!—dijo tomando en brazos y besando su rostro.

—¿Cómo te fue?—preguntó Inoue.

—Bien—dijo sonriendo— ¿Jugaste con tu madre cierto?

—Jugamos así es—le respondió con la misma sonrisa.

—Es entretenido. ¿Verdad querida?—le decía en tono juguetón Ino.

—Dile querido a papi—dijo quejándose Inoue.

Se produjo una incómodo silencio, Ino comenzó a sentirse afligida. Inoue vio a Ino enfadada y se puso las manos en la cintura.

—¿Mamá por qué no tengo ningún parecido a mi padre?

—Eres igual a mi amor—dijo Ino— no necesariamente tienes que ser igual a tu padre.

—Es más, el señor que llevas en tu celular se parece mas a mi que mi papá.

Shikamaru vio a Ino y se inclino hacia Inoue.

—Inoue, ¿quieres ver a ese señor?

—¡Shikamaru!— le reprendió Ino

—Si, lo quiero ver—dijo decida

Shikamaru tomo un álbum de fotos antiguo y lo abrió, busco algunas fotos y mostró una en donde Gaara estaba serio,mirando de perfil a la cámara. Estaba en la playa y se veía desde el torso hacia arriba.

—¿Es esa persona?—al verla, Inoue se quedó viendo fijamente la foto por un momento, sin hacer ningún movimiento por largo rato, ni pestañear. Ino preocupada la vio y se asusto abriendo grandemente sus ojos, porque notó que las pupilas de su hija comenzaron a dilatarse de forma anormal y de repente, las luces dejaron de funcionar.

* * *

 **Holaa gente bonita :D! Este es mi primer reto de el lindo foro de** ** _La aldea oculata entre las hojas"_** **es un reto de halloween y me entretuve muchísimo haciendo este fic , miles de ideas pasaron por mi cabeza, hasta que me dije : Gaara mas Shukakau , mas problemas sociales , es un sinosnimo de Gaara mas bipolaridad mas diablo ajajaj creo que me toco facil.**

 **Una nota: hize a Gaara con ese pecado en general porque para mi el diablo representa todos los pecados , y la maldad absoluta y a parte que Ino es bien culpable al solo verla ajjaja** **.No se si este bien ... . tampoco se si esta bien narrado y eso (dios no me maten x.x) eso... y pues Ino.. mi amar el Gaaino oWo! y Shikamaru... porque es lo mas cercano a Ino...consta no termino en ShikaIno e.e**

 **Mientras escribía este fic siempre escuchaba Poison- de Alice Cooper y Pressure de Billy Joel (que 80 yo xD) mis inspiraciones *_***

 **Eso. ^^ espero que les haya gustado! saque esfuerzos sobre-humanos para esto xD**

 **Feliz Halloween xDD ^^**

 **Bye ;)**

* * *

 **Este fic está editado en la fecha 25/11/15 ^^**


End file.
